


Convictions

by icarus_chained



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Zealotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Uriel, in whatever afterlife angels get, with all their mistakes between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convictions

They floated together, in a vastness. They did not have to. But the emptiness was too much to bear apart.

And the company, perhaps, too much to bear together.

"You left, _brother_ ," Uriel whispered savagely, the strength and virulence of his conviction a weight, a stone, even here. "You _left_ , Gabriel. You do not have the right to speak to me of right and wrong. Not now."

"I left," the archangel shot back, testy, appalled. "I left, but I killed no-one. You _murdered_ them, Uriel. You murdered our brothers! And for what? For the one brother with a bigger bodycount than you? On what sphere is that _ever_ the right thing to do!"

"You left," Uriel whispered, shaking. "You did not see, Gabriel. You did not see what we had become. What ... what all of us had become. I did what I thought was right. I did what I thought would ... would bring us back, would make us ... what we were before." He looked away, somewhere beyond the bounds of void, at something, perhaps, only he could see. "When we were beautiful, Gabriel. When all our brothers were at our side, and we were ... so very beautiful ..."

"You're wrong," Gabriel murmured softly. Watching him, with only sadness in his gaze. "I saw, Uriel. I saw everything. That's why ... I made the choices I made." He sighed, a hollow echo. "I get it, kiddo. I do. But Lucy ... Lucifer wasn't ever going to bring anything back. Lucy's too far gone to do anything but destroy, now." A phantom hand rose to a phantom chest, and the archangel grimaced. "Trust me on this."

Uriel turned to him. What had once been an archangel in his own right turned to Gabriel, and looked upon him with eyes that saw things only he could see, and then Uriel smiled. A mad, distant smile, a yawning void more terrible than the one in which they rested. "I know," Uriel said, with the madness of conviction, and smiled his terrible smile. "I know." His shoulders shaking, his wings trembling, he crumpled to his knees, and above the smile hot, desperate tears spilled from mad eyes. "I know," Uriel cried, and his voice broke. "Brother, I know."

And Gabriel took him, curled his wings around his brother's shaking form, tugged Uriel to his chest and cradled him as gently as he could. "Oh, brother," he whispered, and his eyes were as blind as those of the brother he held. "I know. I'm so sorry. I know."


End file.
